The Flower Chronicles
by Shadowed Sunrise
Summary: Rated PG-13 for later chapters. I suck at summaries so...It's about Lily and James and the other Marauders and their time at Hogwarts...Read and Review!
1. The Night Of Completion and Change

(Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize and I am gaining no profit from this, so there)  
  
The Flower Chronicles: Chapter 1: The Night of Completion and Change  
  
Lily Marie Evans had always had everything that most girls could ever want, but she had always felt something was missing. From the outside she looked complete but on the inside she never really felt complete until one night.  
  
"Lily Marie Evans! How many times do I have to tell you to put down that book and go to bed!" Lily's father, Richard Evans scolded her from upstairs, while she sat cuddled up in her favorite chair by the fireplace in the family room.  
  
"Just one more minute, Daddy." Lily told her father while she tried finished up the last few chapters in her book.  
  
Then Lily's mother, Kathleen, chimed in, "Now, Miss, you heard your father, put down your book right now. You remember what happened last time when you---" Lily's mother continued to tell her story but Lily paid her no heed as an owl tapping on the window behind her chair had captured her full attention.  
  
She slowly extended her hand out towards window. She unlocked the window then gripped the bottom of the window, pulling it up so that the large owl flew into her home, perching itself onto her shoulder. She just stroked the owl for a few minutes, oblivious to everything, including something she hadn't seen tied onto its leg before.  
  
It was an envelope, attached by a gold ribbon. After noticing the object the owl was carrying, she untied the ribbon and pulled the letter off. She read the front of the envelope. In emerald green ink, was written:  
  
Miss L. Evans Upstairs Bedroom to the Left of the Stairs 7 Wimble Street Bristol  
  
(A/N: I don't live in England or even Europe so I have no idea of any real streets or anything so I made that up, and I remember hearing something about Bristol in the Sorcerer's Stone, so yeah.)  
  
Lily was confused. Someone was writing to her. Let alone they knew exactly what room in the house she slept in. And there was no stamp. Usually she only got mail from say, her grandparents and aunts and uncles on her birthday or MAYBE some of her friends sent her a postcard when they went on vacation to America or someplace. But THIS was different, THIS was strange, THIS was scaring her.  
  
She flipped over the envelope and fingered the seal. There was a eagle, snake, lion, and badger surrounding a letter "H". She was slightly nervous but nonetheless, something inside of her was pulling at her to open that letter.  
  
Slipping her fingernail underneath the flap of the envelope, she broke the seal. She pulled out a piece of parchment colored with a hint of yellow. Unfolding the paper, she kept her eyes tightly shut. When she had the message open all of the way she slowly opened her eyes as if she were afraid of looking into a bright light and going blind.  
  
Once her eyes were open enough to at least decipher the professional note, she read:  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Ms. Evans, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall  
  
Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
Lily was shocked. This couldn't be true---although it did explain a lot---no, no this must be a joke---it just couldn't be true. She wanted to scream out in not only shock and surprise, but also fear. She had to admit that she was at least the slightest bit frightened.  
  
She tried to free her mind from this until morning but it seemed impossible. She tried to read a bit more, no such luck. An hour ago she would have done anything just to be able to read a few more pages, but now---now she couldn't think straight, let alone focus her vision. Her next attempted solution was to think about it, maybe if she thought about it enough there would be no reason to think about it anymore. Well that amazingly didn't work either, at some points every time she thought about something she led onto another and another thing to think about it and her thinking never seemed to stop. Other times, she only thought about how absurd she was acting. She finally came to the conclusion (or so she thought, more like a hypothesis, if you ask me) that this was all a dream. She figured that everything would be back to normal when she woke up and to wake up she had to go to sleep in her 'dream'.  
  
She placed the golden ribbon inside of her book and tried to let the owl out but he just wouldn't leave. Lily had a suspicion that it had something to do with her not replying to her letter. So she just decided to keep him until she could reply, inside her bedroom. She would let him perch on her curtain rod. After gathering up everything, such as her book, a pen, her journal, the letter, the owl and anything else she had to bring up to her bedroom, she headed upstairs. Arms full, owl perching on her shoulder, Lily tiptoed up the stairs. She just had to forget about that squeaky stair. 1:30 in the morning she just had to forget about the squeaky stair. Without realizing it, until after it happened, that is, she stepped onto the squeaky stair she had learned so well to not touch. During secret midnight trips downstairs it was forbidden to even touch that stair with your toe, unless you want to be caught that is, and Lily certainly never liked being caught. Although there was no doubt about it this time, she was going to get caught.  
  
The second she touched that stair she knew. Before that second she was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't even consider getting in trouble for staying up late and 'making up magic nonsense'. All she could think about was how there must be a mistake; but what if there wasn't? Now THAT would be amazing. But after the fact, she realized that she should have been thinking about where she was going. There was no use trying to hide. She waited. She waited for the burst of outrage that she just KNEW should be coming any moment now. She waited. "Ah, there it is," she thought, just as the dreaded, awaited, but dreaded, voice of her father traveled its way down the hall and down the stairs to the place where Lily was sitting.  
  
"Lily, dearest, don't you think you should get to bed soon? Alright then, get in there soon. I will see you in the morning sweetheart." At first Lily thought she had gone deaf. Where was the anger? Where was the outrage? Where was the "Lily! You're grounded!" Then she thought more closely. Of course. Her father never liked to yell when he was extremely mad. He always seemed to be afraid that if he started he would never stop, and that it just wasn't the way to raise a family. Lily was somewhat worried when he didn't yell, like there was something wrong with him, mentally or something. At the same time Lily was highly relieved, she didn't want to be deaf in both ears by the age of 13, which if he yelled whenever he was mad at something, she probably would be. No, one ear, her sister Petunia would be deaf in both.  
  
Lily figured that the best thing was to go upstairs and sleep. She needed to sleep on this whole 'witch' thing anyway. Is it really what she wanted? No, of course not. She had friends here, family here. A future here. What kind of future did she have in a world of magic? Or maybe it is what she wants, Lily just didn't know. She walked into her room, didn't even turn on the lights, just threw the letter on her nightstand, and plopped into bed. 


	2. Leaky Cauldron Chaos

(Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize and I am gaining no profit from this, so there)  
  
The Flower Chronicles: Chapter 2: Leaky Cauldron Chaos  
  
Lily woke up to screeches of her 14- year- old sister, Petunia, "LILY!!!!!!!!!!!!" Not a pleasant sound, I guarantee it. Unwillingly Lily pulled herself out of bed, and stood up. She reached back, stretching, when she knocked something off of her nightstand. It was an envelope, a letter, a letter inviting her to a school of witchcraft and wizardry. Reading a book. Staying up late. A lecture. An owl. A letter. A squeaky stair. A father angrier than words can express. And confusion.  
  
There was nothing she could do about it. Except, go downstairs and explain it to her parents. All of it. I mean, it couldn't be that bad, right? They were parents, they would love her, normal or not, right? Petunia. Petunia was a different story. Lily couldn't help but imagine the look that would most likely inhabit Petunia's horse- resembling face. She shuddered at the thought.  
  
Lily began to make her way out of her bedroom but stopped abruptly when she noticed that she had never changed into her pajamas and she knew that her parents would get suspicious. Her door still shut and locked, she turned to her closet, pulled out a pair of silk, lavender pajamas and quickly slipped them on. The events of the night before came flooding back to her. Once dressed, or undressed however you want to look at it, Lily made her way down the stairs toward the kitchen and warm aroma of waffles and pancakes, yellow envelope and parchment gripped tightly in her nervous left hand.  
  
When she entered the split kitchen and dining room, heads looked up to examine the new-comer that was much expected, but Lily wasn't so sure she was much wanted that morning. Richard Evans looked up from his coffee and newspaper just to give her a quick smile, while Petunia just scowled at her and her mother shook her head sadly. Really! What WAS their PROBLEM! It wasn't like Lily was a highly wanted criminal or something! Or was there something that Lily didn't know that they were upset about?  
  
Faking a smile, Lily sat down at the dining room table and made an "Ahem," sound. Lily was surprised. Everyone all of a sudden paid her full attention. "Um.Well.Mum, Dad, Petunia?" In response, all anyone did was nod, as a signal for Lily to just continue. "Well, maybe it was just be easiest if you looked over this letter I received last night, before I go on that is, Dad?" She gestured for her father to take the letter and read it.  
  
Her father reached for the letter and Lily could see how his hand slightly shook slightly when he touched the envelope containing his daughter's acceptance letter. Lily looked up at her mother, only to see that her mother seemed to be just as confused and worried as she herself was.  
  
Richard slowly pulled the piece of yellow parchment out of the thick envelope, fingers still trembling. You could see his eyes scanning the paper, looking for something, settling on it, and then you could see his thin, pale lips curve into a smile.  
  
Lily opened her mouth to ask him why he was smiling but he spoke before she could even get out a word, "It's real, Lily dear. It's true, he wasn't lying."  
  
Richard Evans looked up at his family to see how confused they were, and decided that he needed to do some explaining, "Alright, well you see, my brother, Anthony, the one that we don't get to see much, well he is a wizard." Richard smiled as his family's eyes bugged out and jaws dropped to the floor. "Anyways he got a letter the summer he turned eleven also. Went off to this same school and graduated, one of the top in his class. Afterwards, he became an auror, someone who fights dark wizards. At the ministry of magic, where he worked, he met a seer, fell in love and they got married. He told me that one night, they were sitting by the fire, just talking, and he mentioned that your mother and I had just had you, Lily. He says right off she went into a full-on trance and predicted that you too would be a witch and meet---well, I'm afraid, Lily, dear that it's not my place to tell you yet, I'm sure that you will figure it out for yourself in time." Lily was a bit disappointed that he wasn't going to tell her anymore, but before she could protest her father spoke up again, "So you DO want to go don't you?" Lily hadn't been sure if she wanted to go or not but at that moment she thought the hope and spark in her father's eyes that she hadn't seen there for so long that she knew her answer right away, "Yes, Daddy, yes."  
  
Lily immediately rushed up the stairs grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled down her reply to the invitation, yes, she could go. She rolled up the paper and tied it to the owl that had been resting in her bedroom's leg. As soon as she opened her bedroom window the owl was off and within seconds, out of sight.  
  
The day went by rather slowly, as Lily became more and more excited each moment, and Lily couldn't wait for the day, when she could step foot into the magical world, to start.  
  
Three days after Lily received her letter to Hogwarts, on Saturday morning, she awoke to birds singing outside her window as the sunshine parted her curtains. At first she didn't want to get up, well at least not until she remembered that today was the day that she made her first trip ever to Diagon Alley. She woke up and simply dressed in some blue jean capris and a plain lavender t-shirt. She stretched and French-braided her own long silky red hair. Slipping on her sandals she skipped down to breakfast, sure that she was going to have a wonderful day.  
  
She could smell the sweet smell of pancakes coming from the kitchen. She walked into see her mother still cooking breakfast, her father reading the paper, and her sister sitting, just sitting, oh and glaring at Lily. Lily didn't really understand this, I mean it wasn't HER fault that she was a witch and Petunia wasn't. I mean what did Petunia really expect Lily to do about it? Oh well, she wasn't going to let Petunia ruin her day.  
  
As Lily sat there with her family, quietly eating breakfast, her mother spoke up, "I'm so happy for you Lily, we are so proud. But by chance, do you know how to get to this "Diagon Alley"? Because I know that I sure don't, and if you don't maybe your father does." Lily turned to her father expectantly and he nodded.  
  
After breakfast the Evans family piled into their car, all of their faces filled with different expressions. Lily was excited, while Mr. Evans was proud, Mrs. Evans face filled with worry, while Petunia's filled with hate and disgust.  
  
Just when Lily was about to ask the infamous question, "Are we there yet?" her father answered it. "Here we are, dear. The Leaky Cauldron." Her father looked proud of himself for even remembering such a place. Lily laughed, flung open the door and jumped out of the parked car, practically skipping as she made her way toward the doors of the wizarding pub.  
  
She walked in the door, completely forgetting about the rest of her family. She was in momentary shock. It was just a dark and shabby old pub, yet all the same, filled with as many customers as it was filled with smoke. If this was all the magical world was, well, is it all that great? Lily decided to shake that idea out of her head, she never liked to judge a book by its cover, or in this case a world by its pub.  
  
She turned to hear the bell on the door ring behind her. Expecting to see her family she smiled, but they weren't the only ones to enter. Petunia was desperately holding on to her father's coat and her mother was trying to find comfort in his shoulder. Her father just looked scared and panic-stricken. Following in Lily's family were men (or so Lily assumed) in black hooded robes, so you wouldn't be able to see their faces. Within less than moments of their entrance the whole pub became chaos. There were screams, and tears, people ran anywhere for cover. Lily didn't know what else to do, so she ran up grabbed her sister's hand and pulled her behind the counter, knowing that her parents would follow. Thank God that they did. Lily quietly stuck her head out when the noise and chaos had seemed to die down, what she saw made her gasp. There were people just sprawled out on the floor, looking as if they were untouched, yet she knew they weren't breathing. The noise had been so loud that she hadn't been able to hear how those---those---things killed them. She looked around but all of the---murderers---seemed to be gone. No matter how much her parents begged her to stay under the counter until someone said something, she got out. That's probably what everyone else was waiting for too, someone to say that it was okay to come out.  
  
"They're gone." Those two words caused a lot of commotion. People came out of their hiding spots tears rimmed their eyes, screaming and letting those tears fall when they saw their loved ones dead on the floor. It made her cry too. What would Lily have done without her family? She loved them dearly, even Petunia. No matter how much sometimes Petunia made Lily's life a living hell, she was her sister and she loved her.  
  
Lily saw the bartender, Tom, well at least that what she had heard people call him, sitting on one of the barstools elbows resting on his knees, head in his hands. Lily pitied him, not only was his pub invaded and destroyed by those---things, but it looked like he had lost someone. Probably the love of his life, Lily thought looking at the young woman lying at his feet. Her long blonde hair fanned across the floor and her back, even though she was lying on her stomach on the floor, and no longer was alive, Lily could tell that she was beautiful, as her tall slender figure lay in a heap on the floor. Lily heard Tom mumble between his sobs. "Oh Julie, why did you have to leave me? Why now? I am so lost. I promise you I will never love again." Once again the scene filled Lily's eyes with tears. She knew that it wasn't necessarily the time to talk to him, but he needed to get up, he couldn't sit there forever, besides Lily still had to get her school supplies, still Lily couldn't help but feel a twang of guilt in her stomach as she approached the young bartender.  
  
"Ahem." Tom looked up at her, eyes filled with pain and sadness but saw the small girl and the look of guilt and sorrow that rested upon her face, "It's alright dear, nobody here's fault, they have been after her for years now, that's what you get when you have a gift, when you're special, when you're different from the rest." He smiled sympathetically, more to himself that anyone else, but still trying to make Lily feel better. "Sir, I'm still really sorry to interrupt, but I still need to get my school supplies." "Of course dear, just come with me now, and you have your parents with you, I assume?" He smiled and started heading toward the back of the pub. "Oh yes, of course, how could I forget, I will go get them right away." Lily smiled back at him and ran to her family, still crouched behind the counter, pulled them out and dragged them towards Tom.  
  
They followed Tom into a small alley behind the pub and faced a wall of bricks. Lily's dad started to speak up but Tom cut him off, "I know you, Evans, and I know you know. Don't give everything away." Richard Evans looked shocked but still couldn't suppress a small grin, Tom was right.  
  
Lily watched as Tom pulled out a long stick, that she guessed to be his wand, and tap a few bricks on the wall. Slowly but surely, the bricks on the wall began shifting and within moments, before her eyes there was an archway opening up to a long street of crammed shop and stores. Tom must have been able to read her mind or something, "it's called Diagon Alley, dear." Everyone, including Petunia, smiled. Although, when Petunia realized she was smiling and that everyone had seen it, she quickly tried to cover it up. Lily didn't care what her sister did though. All she cared about at that moment was exploring Diagon Alley---oh, and of course, getting her school supplies. 


	3. Meet The Marauders

(Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize and I am gaining no profit from this, so there)  
  
The Flower Chronicles: Chapter 3: Meet The Marauders  
  
She wandered through Diagon Alley exploring and buying her things and pretending to be perfectly happy. Inside she felt horrible, what had any of those people done for those men (still assuming that they were men) to do that to them. It was such a horrible crime, God bless all of those who stood up to them, even if they risked their lives and ended up losing them, as it was such a possibility. Nothing else very.err.exciting happened that day, unless you count getting her owl. Lily absolutely adored her owl. She was black with light grey eyes and Lily had decided to name her Onyx, as she thought of her owl as preciously as the stone itself. She was so excited about going off to Hogwarts, and was just thinking about it and how it would be, when the phone rang.  
  
Lily picked the phone up off the receiver and held it to her face, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Lil!" The voice on the other end responded, Lily gasped, it was her best friend Charlotte and Charlotte had no idea that Lily was going to.err.boarding school.  
  
"Oh, Char, I'm sorry, but there is something I forgot to tell you." She trailed off helping Charlotte would help her out here.  
  
Charlotte hardly sounded surprised, "What is it now, Lily?" She breathed heavily, while she spoke.  
  
"Well, you see, Char."  
  
"LILY! Will you just get it bloody over with!"  
  
"Um.okay."  
  
"Alright now, continue"  
  
"I'm going off to a boarding school on September first." Lily said this all in one breath, afraid that if she didn't say it fast enough, she wouldn't be able to do it at all.  
  
"Lily!" Charlotte gasped, "How could you forget to tell me, your BEST FRIEND, that you're just going to be gone ALL YEAR!"  
  
"Um.well." Lily tried to think of something to say, while she stumbled over her own words, as they went pouring out onto the floor.  
  
Her friend sighed, "Well, its no use now.So, where is this school exactly? What's it called? Do you even know?" Charlotte was starting to become frustrated, as Lily chose to remain silent, " I get it, now, Lily. This is all a joke. Why do you do this to me? Where are you really going? What makes it so bad that you have to lie to me?"  
  
Lily opened her mouth to speak but shut it quickly, she definitely couldn't tell Charlotte anything now. Oh God, she felt so horrible, keeping this secret and all.  
  
Still waiting for Lily to respond, Charlotte got fed up with her. Charlotte hung up.  
  
Lily was just thinking about what a terrible friend she had been to do this to Char, but her thoughts were soon interrupted by her sister's shriek piercing through her eardrums. "LILY!!!!!! FREEEEEEEEEEAK! COME OOOOON! IT'S LUUUUNCH!!!" Figuring the smartest thing to do was to obey so she wouldn't have to go deaf at such young of an age, Lily trudged down the stairs, not looking happy at all.  
  
Petunia smiled, "So Freak? You want to change your mind and become normal? That's why you're so upset? Well, guess what, too late. Maybe you would have had a slight chance before, what with a sister like ME and all." Lily snorted in amusement as Petunia glared at her in response, " BUT like I was saying, you are already going to that freak school, I am so glad that I didn't get invited. It would have scarred my mind for life." Petunia stated this all very matter-of-factly whereas Lily just giggled and mumbled under her breath, "Scarred what brain, 'Tunia, dearest."  
  
Kathleen Evans would have insisted that they stopped bickering so, but she saw the smile that it brought to Lily's face and that smile had been coming around less and less lately.  
  
Lily was happy momentarily, until she remembered what had been troubling her.  
  
Kathleen turned smiling to face her daughters but soon she noticed the frown once again inhabiting her youngest daughters beautiful face. She turned her gaze to her oldest to see, for once, Petunia looking truly and honestly innocent. Kathleen decided not to pursue the subject in front of Petunia, only giving the child more and more reason to tease her poor sister.  
  
After they were done with lunch, Lily stayed at the kitchen table like she always did, while Petunia ran upstairs to call her latest boyfriend, Kenneth Patterson and her newest best friend, Emily Collins. Lily was quite surprised though when her mother seated herself beside Lily and stayed with her, just looking at her for a while.  
  
The stares were beginning to make Lily feel nervous so she decided to speak up and ask her mother what was going on.  
  
The silence was beginning to upset Kathleen so she decided to speak up and ask her youngest daughter what was wrong.  
  
"What is it, Mum?" Lily asked at the same time her mother asked, "What's wrong, dear?"  
  
They smiled at each other but both smiles quickly faded as they realized why the simultaneous asking had been done.  
  
Lily knew that her mum didn't need to answer her question being that her asking a question was answer enough. The only thing to do was talk, but she didn't want her mother becoming overly involved, like she tended to do so often. Like I said, she had no choice but tell her, " Well, it's about Hogwarts."  
  
Lily smiled when her mother gasped, "No Mum, I still want to go, of course."  
  
Kathleen sighed in relief and nodded, encouraging Lily to continue. "Well you see, Mum, I never told Charlotte and now she is pretty mad at me. I just now thought of the possibility that I won't make any new friends at this new school, and what if Charlotte is so mad that I come back during summers to not have any here either."  
  
'Poor Lily' Kathleen Evans thought when thinking about the way her daughter must feel, then the thought struck her 'What if Lily is right? Oh, my poor baby!' but on the outside she smiled reassuringly and told Lily that she would of course have friends, she had plenty of friends here didn't she? Not only was Kathleen trying to make her daughter feel better but herself as well.  
  
Due to Kathleen's false reassurance they left the table on a happy note, Lily excited and Kathleen worried, waiting for September 1st.  
  
The much-awaited morning finally arrived. Lily didn't want to get up, but she happened to glance at the calendar accidentally and caught a glimpse of the date. September 1st. This was going to be a beautiful day. Or so she thought.  
  
It was Petunia's first day of school as well and so she gladly left for school before Lily, glad that she didn't have to escort Lily to the train station. Lily was glad about it as well. Sadly, her father had a very important business meeting that morning and there was no chance that he could have missed it. Now that, on the other hand, Lily wasn't very glad about.  
  
So being that just her mother was taking her, there was plenty of room for all of Lily's school supplies inside of the car. On the way to Kings Cross, the two just sat in silence, both unsure of what to say. Once at the station the mother and daughter both burst into silent tears. Kathleen Evans led her tearing daughter over to platforms 9 and 10, eyes rimmed with tears. Sniffling, Kathleen Evans asked her daughter what her ticket said. In confusion Lily stated that her platform was platform 9 and 3/4.  
  
Lily's mother, never embarrassed to ask for help asked both a few guards and a ticket salesman where the mysterious platform was. The men simply laughed at her and walked away. The two glumly made their way back to platforms 9 and 10 to investigate the scene a bit better. They looked around the corner. No platform 9 and 3/4. They looked behind them. No platform 9 and 3/4. Lily suddenly had the strangest idea come to her head. She went to reach out to feel the barrier and search for any hidden button or handle or something, when her hand went straight through. She turned to face her mother and they both gasped. Lily pulled her arm back and her hand reappeared out of the brick barrier. She turned to her mother and Kathleen Evans just nodded. They seemed to have a language of their own, without using words. They both knew what Lily had to do. She had to walk through the barrier.  
  
Lily ran towards the barrier waving nervously to her mother, as she prepared herself to crash, cart first, into the brick wall. Amazingly, she didn't, but she did crash into something else.  
  
"Oof. Ow, that kinda hurt---oh well." Lily looked up from the ground to a girl around eleven who was sitting opposite from her, also on the ground, rubbing her head.  
  
Lily couldn't help but laugh. They both happened to be in quite an uncomfortable position. Their school things were fallen all over them, and they were having some trouble unburying themselves from this mess.  
  
The girl looked up from her trunk that she had been trying to pull off of herself. For a slight moment, Lily was afraid that this girl, whoever she was, was going to be upset at her for laughing, oh, that wouldn't be so pleasant. Lily was relieved when the girl, like Lily, laughed. Next thing they knew they were in a hysterical laughing fit. After a while Lily and the other girl began to calm down.  
  
Lily knew that they would get along, and didn't hesitate to introduce her self. "Hi, I'm Lily. Lily Evans."  
  
The girl smiled, "Oh my gosh! I'm SO sorry, oh my gosh, oh my goodness, oh my, oh me," Lily laughed, "I am so sorry I didn't introduce myself, I am such an idiot! Anyways, I am Rhiannon. Rhiannon Sinistra. But you can call me Rhia, or for even more shorterness - Rhi." Lily smiled back at her. The year couldn't be that bad with a friend like Rhia.  
  
They sat in silence for a moment pulling all of their things off of themselves. When they were finally uncovered from the heap of magical supplies, Lily spoke, "So we should probably go find a compartment before this train leaves without us, shouldn't we?" The girls smiled while loading their things onto their carts, again. Once everything was loaded on, they made their way towards the train.  
  
Lily and Rhiannon found an empty compartment at the back of the train, and pulled their trunks inside. Lily, relived to free her arms of her burden, carelessly flopped down on the seat by the window, as Rhia plopped down opposite of her. They sat there talking for a while, more like Rhi explaining the magical world to Lily, as Rhi's mom was a veela and her dad a wizard. It was when Rhiannon began to explain to Lily what a veela was that Lily noticed her friend's striking features for the very first time. She had long, straight, silky, black hair, which fell down to right above her elbows, in long layers framing her face. She was of a medium tan complexion, which set off her striking violet eyes. Lily was amazed, and even though she had never seen a full veela, one had now been explained to her, and she could see Rhiannon's resemblance to the picture in Lily's mind. Lily learned many other things and Rhia was just explaining the rules and properties of Quidditch when the door slid open letting four boys, also around their age, into the compartment.  
  
Rhia laughed as her face lit up with excitement and joy. A tanned boy with black hair and steel grey eyes made his way over to Rhia, and dropped to one knee.  
  
"Oh Sirius, please don't tell me that you plan to propose to me again, I am really not in the mood today." She waved her left hand carelessly as he took her right hand in the two of his. She laughed again. "Sirius, please, this is ever so annoying."  
  
Lily stayed silent as she watched the scene between the two with interest.  
  
Sirius mocked hurt, "I'm offended, my dear Rhiannon, truly, deeply, completely offended." Sirius stood up, and smiled, "I just wanted to tell you that you look great today, Rhi."  
  
He turned to Lily, obviously not noticing her before, or something of the sort, "And who may I ask, is this lovely lady?" He smiled charmingly, amazing for an eleven year old don't you think?  
  
Once again, for about the millionth time, Rhia laughed, "Sirius, shut up, stop trying to charm Lily---she's too smart for that--- and introduce everyone to her." Then Rhia turned to Lily, "And don't you let him fool you." She told me, still slightly giggling.  
  
Sirius looked at her, "Oh yes, don't let me fool you. And you would know all about that now, wouldn't you Rhi?" He seemed to be joking but when Rhia blushed it was very clear that there was more to it than her casual attitude.  
  
Either way, Sirius finally turned to his friends who were all huddled in a group, looking highly suspicious, as if they were plotting.something.  
  
"May I introduce --- THE MARAUDERS!" He opened his arms out wide in introduction. Rhiannon gave an unladylike snort in amusement.  
  
Sirius frowned, "What's wrong Rhi?"  
  
She tried to stifle her laughter long enough to speak, and amazingly enough, she managed, "Oh well, Sirius, dear, is this the name of the week or what?"  
  
Sirius glared jokingly at her, "NO, RHIANNON, this is NOT the name of the WEEK or however you say it, this is our official name, and now to introduce the individual members," pointing to himself, he began "I am Sirius Black, and the world shall forever love my pranks" he turned to a boy with messy black hair and deep blue eyes, "THIS, is my best friend in the entire world, James Potter, and the world shall forever love his appearance."  
  
Once again Rhia snorted. This time Sirius chose to ignore her.  
  
Next he pointed to a tired boy with light brown hair and hazel eyes, "This is Remus Lupin, forever remembered for his charm and, ugh, personality."  
  
Lily couldn't help but giggle a bit.  
  
Sirius rested his elbow on the final boy's shoulder, who was a bit chubby and slightly shorter than the rest of them, with blonde hair and light blue eyes, "This, my jolly men, (glare from Rhia)--err, and women, ("Much better") is Peter Pettigrew, who the world shall forever remember him for his---err--- wonderful magical talent."  
  
Lily smiled; it was nice of Sirius to do that for his friend. She highly doubted that Peter had wonderful magical talent.  
  
James spoke for the first time, "RHIANNON SINISTRA! Will you PLEASE, FINALLY introduce you to your lovely friend, REALLY!"  
  
Rhi smiled, "Of course, I will. Ladies and gentlemen, ahem, I mean boys. May I introduce you to Lily Evans." She smiled, but soon paused, her smile fading, "And don't a single one of you take advantage of her." Their eyes widened and the four boys grinned, "Not like that you gits!" They grinned even more now, as Lily was laughing hysterically on the inside, "Actually, don't do that either."  
  
Rhiannon twitched with silent laughter as the boys mocked sadness and hurt. Remus frowned at Rhia, "Aw, Rhi, I'm hurt. We all are. What makes you think we would do a thing like that?"  
  
This time both girls snorted and James sighed, "Oh no, boys,("I said they were boys" Rhia wanted to make it cleat that they weren't gentlemen.)looks like Lily here has caught on to Rhia here's repetitive snorting, what ever shall we do?"  
  
All four boys shook their heads, looking at the floor. Suddenly, all at one time the four boys raised their heads and began chattering endlessly.  
  
After talking, eating candy, and changing into their robes, they arrived. They got out of the train after being in there for hours and stepped out into the rain. This was Hogwarts.  
  
(A/N: Hope everyone liked it, I decided I needed to do some writing and I hadn't written much this week. I started I think Thursday and this is what I got! I would appreciate more reviews PLEASE! I figure it's because I don't have many chapters yet because I know that when there are only like 1 or 2 chapters in a story I don't like reading or reviewing it as much as I would a longer one, so PEOPLE! REVIEW!!!  
  
( ( (  
  
I would like to thank the VERY few reviewers that I had, they deserve a very big THANK YOU! And a prize.let's see.maybe one to go with this chapter.how about.A MINIATURE HOGWARTS EXPRESS!!! H he he he, I know its not great but hey, deal with it, sorry none of my other chapters had author's notes but I had nothing to note about! Anyways review and if you're bored read my other J/L story: Remembering James, Remembering Love or my poetry or my original story: Nothing's What It Seems.anyways here are my thanks to my reviewers:  
  
Nathonea: Well thanks! At least SOMEBODY thinks my story is "Good!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" as you put it. ***Hands you a miniature Hogwarts Express and the train's whistle starts blowing***  
  
Geneviève: Yeah, I know it was soon, but it seemed to just fit or something, even though it doesn't fit at all, I wasn't thinking I wrote that chapter like really fast and spur of the moment, I felt like I was on a roll ***shrugs*** oh yeah! I forgot your train, here ***Passes Geneviève a mini train and it starts going in circles in the palm of her hand***  
  
---Jessie  
  
P.S. Sorry if my chapters are too short, but I try.) 


	4. Jacqueline, Alexandra, and Rhiannon?

(Disclaimer: Anything you recognize I do not own and I am not profiting or taking credit, so there  
  
Alexandra and Jacqueline are named and resemble these girls at my school but the girls I know aren't half as evil as these two will be throughout the story)  
  
The Flower Chronicles: Chapter 4: Jacqueline, Alexandra, and --- Rhiannon?  
  
Clearly heard, over the chatter of students and the drip of the rain, was a voice that seemed to make the ground tremble and the train to fall over. Lily looked up to see a man, larger than she had ever seen. Face hidden by masses of wild black hair and beard, he stood, tiny black eyes looking for the current first years. The giant man took a step forward make Lily feel like she was standing in the center of an earthquake. He came close and spoke to her.  
  
(A/N: ok forgive me, making Hagrid talk isn't going to be easy for me, so sometimes I might not even make him talk funny, ok everyone? Thanks.)  
  
"Yeh a'righ' there?"  
  
All Lily could do was nod.  
  
Lily could barely see his mouth curve into what was unmistakably a smile.  
  
"Foller me then."  
  
He turned, once again shaking the ground beneath him. Lily turned to her friends and they all had their mouths wide open. Lily laughed. Moments ago she had been just as shocked. Now she didn't feel that way at all.  
  
They all followed the tall man, over to the edge of a lake where everyone climbed into a boat.  
  
Once again, over the conversations of the new students the large man's voice erupted.  
  
"Four ter a boat!"  
  
James, Sirius, Remus and Peter, all climbed into a boat together, of course. While Lily and Rhiannon climbed into their own, looking for a couple friendly faces in the mass of students, to join them.  
  
What they saw was not what you would call exactly friendly. Two very snooty-like girls pranced around, wrinkling their noses at everyone they saw (that didn't fit their criteria) and then telling each other how much they shouldn't do that as it didn't flatter their complexion, or something of the sort. It made Lily and Rhiannon laugh. They couldn't see much, and couldn't see who had fallen into their boat, when two girls stumbled into the boat, huddling together, almost knocking the floating object over, and sending the four of them into the lake, but just barely not. Lily would have asked their names, as she was sure they would have asked hers and Rhiannon's but it seemed that nobody could speak. They had set off across the lake and mounted high before them was the great beauty of Hogwarts. It took their breath away.  
  
When finally they had crossed the lake (after the other two girls almost knocking them over three times --- Lily and Rhi didn't mind though --- they found it funny) the moderately large amount of first years made their way up the front steps and before anyone could open the front doors they had been swung open by a witch that appeared to be in her thirties. Her long (or so Lily assumed it might be) black hair was twisted up tightly in a bun and, though she was smiling she appeared that she wasn't one to cross. Lily began to wonder (and worry) if all of the Hogwarts teachers were as strict-like as her. She hoped not.  
  
"Thank you, Hagrid. It is much appreciated."  
  
"Why, sure, Perfessor McGonergall, just doin' meh job."  
  
(A/N: Yes, yes I KNOW that its not how you spell Professor McGonagall --- this is my attempt at Hagrid talking ya know.)  
  
She smiled tightly and turned swiftly back towards the doors.  
  
"Come along, now, don't want to leave the entire school waiting."  
  
The first years followed the witch into the school and they gasped at the beauty of the entrance hall. She told them to wait there and walked briskly alone through another door.  
  
As soon as she was gone, the chatter arose.  
  
"What house do you think your going to be in?"  
  
"Isn't it beautiful here?"  
  
"Look, the suits of armor move!" "I wonder where she went."  
  
"My brother told me we have to perform some spells, that's not good, I only know the levitation charm.probably Hufflepuff."  
  
When Professor McGonagall returned the talking seized as quickly as it had begun.  
  
She motioned for them to follow her through a door, and they did. What they saw was amazing. There were candles floating everywhere in mid- air, five huge tables, a ceiling that impersonated the sky outside, and much more, including the students.oh the students. What if they embarrassed themselves? Would everyone laugh? Well there was no use standing here wondering, Lily figured, so it was best to just follow the Professor to.a stool? With an old battered hat perched upon it? Well that didn't make any sense.after all that she had heard. Her thinking was interrupted when the torn hat began to sing:  
  
(A/N: this is not going to be a very good song so just live with it)  
  
"This is no ordinary cap  
  
Not one like me, on any map  
  
Some hats are blue; some hats are red  
  
But this hat looks inside your head  
  
No thoughts in there that may reside  
  
I will find them; they cannot hide  
  
I put in your house, your group  
  
Together you can learn, will snoop  
  
I put the brave in Gryffindor  
  
Barely ever afraid  
  
That's just how Gryffindors are made  
  
I have placed the wise in Ravenclaw  
  
So smart and always learning  
  
Overstuffed minds, they are always yearning  
  
Slytherins are cunning, I tell you  
  
Always getting what they want to  
  
Letting nothing stand in their way  
  
All kind and loyal fellows  
  
Come join Hufflepuff  
  
Soft and gentle, they are rarely rough  
  
So place this old hat upon your head  
  
I can't kill you; you won't be dead  
  
It's all right; don't get in a fluff  
  
Be brave like Gryffindor (even if you're a Hufflepuff)  
  
When you try me on, acting like a mouse  
  
I won't hurt you, just place you in your house!"  
  
Applause burst out all around the Great Hall, from first years and teachers alike.  
  
Immediately after the clapping had faded Professor McGonagall began to call out names of the first years as they stepped up to the hat.  
  
(A/N: Ok I am doing everyone that Lily has met so far, what the sorting hat says to them, and I am not making up creative names for other students that have not importance in the story, I am just too lazy---oh yeah, and the people thoughts back to the sorting hat, are going to be in ~ and ~, the sorting hat will be in ` and ` )  
  
"Black, Sirius"  
  
Sirius strutted over to the stool where the hat was sitting and pretended to be brave (Like Gryffindor) even though he was nervous as hell. What if he got in Slytherin? Or Hufflepuff? There was no chance that he was going to be in Ravenclaw, or so he thought, he wasn't that smart.  
  
Once he was standing right before the hat he turned around and looked at the many faces filling the Great Hall. Gulping, Sirius lifted the hat, sat on the stool and placed the hat on his head.  
  
`Ahhh.what do we have here?`  
  
~Uhhh.Sirius Black, Sir, Ma'am, Hat.~  
  
`Ha, ha, very funny, now what do you think you belong in?`  
  
~Uh well, I was HOPING Gryffindor, but I am kind of worried that that isn't where I belong~  
  
`Oh do not think that way, my child. Now, why don't we use the process of elimination.Shall we?'  
  
~Um, sure~  
  
`Alrighty then, you were correct before, you mustn't be a Ravenclaw`  
  
~Well I suppose that's uh.nice.to hear~  
  
`Yes, yes, now Slytherin.hmmm.`  
  
~Uh, sorry to interrupt your hmmming, but may I ask what you are hmmming about?~  
  
`Oh yes, well you see, you are not necessarily Slytherin material, but.`  
  
~BUT?! BUT WHAT?! I AM NOT A SLYTHERIN! ~  
  
`Calm down, boy, let me finish. BUT, it may make your future a lot easier, though you will not be in the same house as the other.err.Marauders, as you call them`  
  
~ I wont? How can that possibly be? ~  
  
`Oh, Sirius, child, that is for me to know and you to wonder about, Anyways I suppose that rules out Slytherin, then`  
  
~Yes, very much so~  
  
`Alright then, Hufflepuff, well you seem to be very loyal.`  
  
~Oh, no, this can't be good~  
  
`Really, child, let me finish once in a while`  
  
~Okay~  
  
`Now like I was saying, you are loyal to the Marauders but you don't seem to have any other traits of a Hufflepuff, such as being hardworking`  
  
~Hufflepuffs are hardworking? That's not me. Besides you never said that in the song~  
  
`Yes I know it's not you. And as for the song, I don't say a lot of things in the song. Such as Slytherins are all nasty slime balls, that like to turn you green over Christmas break.anyways Hufflepuff is not for you`  
  
~YES! And that leaves Gryffindor correct~  
  
`Correct, you are a` "GRYFFINDOR!!!"  
  
The sorting hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR!!!" to the rest of the hall as Sirius stood up, pulling it off of his head and walking over to the Gryffindor table.  
  
Lily stood waiting anxiously, lost in her thoughts. Causing her to jump when she heard her name being called.  
  
"Evans, Lily"  
  
Lily timidly made her way up to the hat that was sitting upon the stool, very conscious of the many eyes watching her.  
  
Sitting down, Lily pulled the battered hat over her head and soon the walls of the sorting hat blocked her vision.  
  
`Ahhh, not a Slytherin, I can tell you that right now, they aren't.uh.too particularly fond of muggle-borns like yourself. Hufflepuff, no, you are much too complicated a mind for them. Then, maybe.Ravenclaw? No, no, no.`  
  
~So that leaves me in Gryffindor, am I correct?~  
  
`Well.not necessarily.`  
  
~WHAT do you mean?!~  
  
`Well, uh.we could always send you back to the muggle world.`  
  
~NO!!!~  
  
`Okay then, no need to get worked up, I suppose that you are in "GRYFFINDOR!!!" then.`  
  
Lily started to stand up as the hat screamed "GRYFFINDOR!!!" out to the hall, and as she pulled that hat off of her head she barely heard the hat whisper `then`. It wasn't a very important word in the conversation, but she heard it nonetheless.  
  
She made her way over to the table and plopped down next to Sirius, her auburn curls bouncing all around her.  
  
"Remus, Lupin"  
  
Remus tried to act like he wasn't nervous; he tried to act like Sirius. No such luck.  
  
Before he knew it, Remus was debating with the hat.  
  
`No you are a total Ravenclaw, look at yourself, aren't you the smart one? Trying to genius your way out of this one, well that just proves my point even more.`  
  
~NO, because if I WAS a super smart Ravenclaw, we wouldn't be having this conversation and I would have already tricked you into this.~  
  
`No, no you don't Mr. Lupin. YOU may be a Ravenclaw, BUT the SORTING HAT, has some of Ms. Ravenclaw's actual mind herself. You only fit her criteria.`  
  
~Right I only fit her criteria; I am not worthy of the Ravenclaw house. I must have to go in the, oh no, Gryffindor house. ~  
  
`You know I'm right, boy. But there is no sense in wasting my time arguing with a smart Ravenclaw like you, there are other children to be sorted.oh well "GRYFFINDOR!!!"`  
  
As Remus pulled the hat off of his head, as he smiled, he could here the disgruntled sorting hat mumbling under its breath. Setting the sorting hat back on the stool, Remus strode over to the table, grinning as he sat next to Sirius, on the other side of Sirius as Lily was sitting.  
  
"Pettigrew, Peter" The slightly chubby blond boy slowly made his way up to the hat and put it on.  
  
`You are scum, boy. Slytherin scum, I tell you`  
  
~Hey! Don't call me that! What is your problem?!~  
  
`Nothing, just that I know the scum inside yourself better than you do.`  
  
~Well whatever, I AM a GRYFFINDOR. And that is where I plan for you to put me. ~  
  
`Well aren't you stubborn? But I know I can't argue with a child that's being sorted, Dumbledore will fire me. Last time I got put on probation. Shit. Fine, I guess you are a "GRYFFINDOR!!!"`  
  
Peter walked over to join his 'friends', as he called them and they called him, as James was called to the stool.  
  
"Potter, James"  
  
`Oh, Mr. Potter, you will bring many things to this school. Excitement, fun, friendships, heartbreaks, and so much more, including love`  
  
~Ha, yeah right. Where did you come up with this B.S.? This is seriously pathetic. Do you say this to everyone? Probably. Anyways, just put me in Gryffindor, I know there isn't much else you can do. ~  
  
`Well Mr. James Harold Potter, could you BE any more arrogant? Probably not, either way, you are now in "GRYFFINDOR!!!"`  
  
James got up, pleased with himself, and walked over to his new house table, feeling right at home.  
  
Lily sighed, all the boys were sorted and they were great and all but all the new Gryffindor girls weren't talking to her, as they were much too involved in their own worlds, and Rhia hadn't been sorted yet and what if she wasn't even in Gryffindor? Oh well, all Lily could do was wait and see.  
  
"Sinistra, Rhiannon"  
  
Soon Rhiannon Sinistra was speaking with the sorting hat, discussing how the house she was sorted into effected her future.  
  
~I am telling you, I don't want to do it to her, but what house I'm in is not going to stop me, and you know I'm a Gryffindor. Nobody from another house would have the courage to do it. I really like her I just can't let them down~  
  
`Whatever you say Rhiannon, I don't have time to argue about this now, maybe later in Albus's office.deal? `  
  
~Deal~  
  
`Alright then, "GRYFFINDOR!!!"`  
  
Soon everyone Lily had met that day was seated around her at the Gryffindor table. They talked and talked until Dumbledore stood to make an announcement.  
  
"Well, there are a few start of term announcements. There is a new list of items that are not allowed on school campus, and they are hanging in Mr. Filch's office. I remind you that the Forbidden Forest is, as strange as it may be, forbidden. And this year the 6th floor corridor is off-limits to anyone who does not wish to be expelled and arrested, if not already dead. Well, if you have anymore questions please see a member of the staff. Until then, I shall use a phrase I have grown quite fond of from the muggle movie, Cinderella, bippity boppity boop! AND.EAT!"  
  
After Dumbledore was done with his relatively short speech the feast began, many muggle-borns and even a few half-bloods or pure-bloods were surprised at the way the food appeared on their plates and the delicious taste of the food before them.  
  
The first years' first dinner at Hogwarts was spent full of chatting, laughter, and food but it was over sooner than expected. The prefects led the first years up to the common rooms directing them to their dorms. Sirius had a pretty.uh.interesting argument with the Pink Lady when they arrived at the Gryffindor common room, that made everyone laugh.  
  
"No, really, just tell me! Why does your dress have to be pink?"  
  
"Because I like pink, Mr. Black and this is not very respectful of you, if I may say so myself."  
  
"First of all what if you mayn't say so yourself? And second, it does not matter what YOU like. WE are the ones living in this common room, with you as our only entry, may I add, and you do not do a very good job of portraying the Gryffindor spirit and personality. And what would Godric do if he saw you himself, huh? Answer that, now."  
  
"One, Mr. Black, do not tell me what I may and mayn't do. Two, I am the painting and while you may live inside the common room that I provide entry for, I live inside this painting, and I AM the painting. Three, do you want it to be THAT obvious that this is the Gryffindor common room? You are practically suggesting that I wear a red and gold gown reading: Entry to Gryffindor; Password: Twiddle Your Thumbs. I suggest not. And four, Godric Gryffindor DID see me and was very proud of the entry way that he picked HIMSELF."  
  
Sirius just blushed and said, "Um, Prefect Lady, can we go in now, I'm getting very tired, I had a long day." That just made everyone laugh more, including the Pink Lady, when the first years all filed into the common room.  
  
Once in the common room, the prefects simply directed the first years to their dorm rooms, and as it was late at night, everyone headed straight up to bed, including the older students.  
  
Once in her dorm room Lily looked around at her roommates. Even though she had never seen the two other girls from the boat's faces, she recognized them right away.  
  
One of them was very tall and had long brown hair with a few blonde highlights. Her eyes were bluish grey and very beautiful. She said her name was Laurie White, but to just call her Lorre. She definitely could be crazy, but that was definitely not a problem.  
  
The other girl that had been previously in the boat's name was Sarah Simard. Her baby blue eyes shone with laughter and whenever she turned her head her blonde hair spun about her. Her fair skin glowed with excitement and she could be very hyper. Right away, Lily knew what to get Sarah for a present. Chocolate and sugar. Anything sweet.  
  
One of the other girls, that Lily really liked, was Ashes Burn. She was really fun but she hadn't been in the boat with them. She had blood red hair that fell mid-shoulder length. Her eyes were hazel at the time but Lily was informed that they changed color according to the weather. She made it clear that she loved to play pranks and everyone knew right away that she would fit right in.  
  
There were a few girls that weren't so friendly though. Lily figured that they might have been the girls that she and Rhia had laughed at earlier that night, when the two snooty girls had gone around inspecting their fellow students.  
  
One of them was a brunette, she was petite and her long straight brown hair fell softly around her. She was very manipulative, Lily could already tell, as the girl's dark brown eyes watched everyone intently.  
  
The other girl had dark blonde hair in layers that went about to her mid-back. The ends were curled in and done very softly, yet perfectly and you could tell that it was the way she always did her hair. She too had brown eyes like the other girl but they were lighter.  
  
Either way, Lily could tell that they were both very stuck-up, rich, and beautiful. They would make a great pair.  
  
The brunette that had been watching the rest of her roommates, most likely trying to decide who was worthy of her time, turned to have her gaze fall upon Rhiannon sitting with Lily. Not before glaring at Lily, the brunette fixed her eyes upon Rhia and softened her gaze, giving her a questioning look. Lily could see Rhiannon's eyes bug out and motion with her eyes to stop and leave her alone. Lily didn't understand how someone like Rhia would ever be on civil terms with someone.like that.  
  
The girl with the dark blonde hair laughed though. She made her way over to the side of the brunette and her eyes were smiling as she looked at Rhiannon.  
  
"Well, well, Ms. Rhiannon Sinistra. I never thought that you, of all people, would be befriending her, of all people. What happened to the Rhia we used to know?"  
  
At first Rhiannon furrowed her brow in confusion but then receiving, a glare from the blonde, seemed to catch on, "I don't know whatever you are talking about, Alexandra, dearest," purposely saying the girl's name with disgust, "And how did you two get into Gryffindor? Daddy paid your way in?"  
  
The other two girls scowled and then the brunette spoke up for the first time that night in the dorm room, "Maybe, you never know. But even if it is true there isn't anything you can do about it Rhia, dear. And I suppose you are just in Gryffindor to support you image YOUR daddy has cooked up so nicely."  
  
Rhia turned her attention to the brunette, "I suppose you're right, Jacqueline. Congratulations, the first thing you were ever right about. And I suppose YOU are just in Gryffindor to manipulate those, 'poor, adorable, sweet, funny, ect.' Marauders?"  
  
Jacqueline laughed, "Oh, you know me so well Rhiannon, darling."  
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
The blonde had begun to get fed up with not being the center of attention for so long, "Hmph."  
  
Rhiannon smiled, "Aw, not in the spotlight, Alie, baby?"  
  
Alie glared back in her direction, "It's Miss Alexandra Elizabeth, to you, Rhiannon Laurel Sinistra."  
  
Jacqueline spoke up once again, "And I prefer you stay with Jacqueline," Then she turned to Alie, "Come on Alie, let's go to bed."  
  
Alie turned to glare one last time at Rhia, and she did, but Rhiannon could see the laughter hiding in her eyes, "Sure Jackie."  
  
After Alexandra and Jacqueline went to bed in the beds on the far side of the room, with Alexandra closest to the wall, with Jacqueline in the bed beside her.  
  
After the two girls were in bed everyone else followed suit. Ashes closest to the window, then Sarah next to her, Lorre next to her, and Lily next to Lorre, with Rhiannon on Lily's other side, 'coincidentally' next to Jacqueline.  
  
Lily fell asleep slowly; going over the conversation Rhiannon had just had with Alexandra and Jacqueline and why it confused her so much. Before Lily could come to a conclusion she was fast asleep; Only to wake in the morning, and forget all about her last thoughts of the night. 


	5. Rirrom de Rorroh

The Flower Chronicles: Chapter 5: Rirrom de Rorroh  
  
(Disclaimer: you guys know the drill.blah blah blah)  
  
Lily awoke to a couple of screams that were unmistakably those of Alexandra and Jacqueline. She laughed to herself until she heard another scream. And another. And another. And another. And --- "AHHH!!!" Lily just then realized that she had awoken covered in slime, her nose and amazingly grown huge and crooked, along with quite a few warts and..never mind, she couldn't count all of the other horrid things that she had woken up bearing.  
  
She looked around the dorm room and as much as she pitied her friends and herself, she had to admit that this was pretty funny. Involuntarily, she started laughing and Rhia, Ashes, Lorre, and Sarah were laughing with her the next thing she knew.  
  
Within minutes Lily and her friends were all ready to go down to breakfast. So they left, leaving Alexandra and Jacqueline to do their makeup, hair and to pick out a pair of robes that were 'just right'.  
  
They skipped down out the of the common room and went this way and that way down stairs and up and down several corridors just to find that they were lost.  
  
Out of pure frustration, Ashes kicked the toe of a suit of armor and everybody was surprised when the suit of armor moved aside and pulled open a wooden door letting them into a large room with a warm fire crackling in the corner with very appealing navy blue furniture dotted in various places around the room. The five girls cautiously stepped onto the thick maroon carpet and looked around at the room that was covered in dark yellow (but not ugly, really) walls.  
  
Once all five of them were well into the room they heard the sound of a slamming door behind them. They all spun around and directed their eyes where the entrance to the room in which they stood once was. Although they somewhat expected to see a shut, or locked door they were all shocked to see that no door at all appeared to be in that place.  
  
"Oh. My. God." Rhiannon was starting to become nervous and to any outsider it would appear that she was so afraid because she knew more about what was going on than the other girls did. But Lorre, Sarah, Ashes, and Lily didn't see that, they trusted Rhia far too much (even if they had just become friends the day before) to think of something like that.  
  
Getting more scared by the moment all five girls huddled close together as Rhia looked around for something.or someone.  
  
Soon Lily felt Sarah squeeze her arm as she squealed out in hope, "Look! A door!" They all turned their gaze to where Sarah was pointing, and she had been right. A door.  
  
Rhia, nervous and panicking, broke away from the group and ran across the room to the door, flung it open, making it slam against the wall, and fainted, right there. Lily covered her mouth to keep from screaming. Her first friend; her best friend, was lying there on the floor in front of what appeared to simply be a closet, but if one looked closer they could see that the back wall was not a wall at all, but a mirror.  
  
Cautiously Ashes stepped forward dragging Lorre and Sarah, who was still gripping Lily's arm tightly, over to the place where their friend lay helplessly. Gulping, Ashes reached down to feel Rhia's pulse, and dropped her friend's wrist when she felt what was happening in her wrist. It was a pulse alright, but definitely not one that anyone would normally expect. Ashes knew that pulse though, it was one of a seer during a vision. Which meant that.no, that couldn't be. It wasn't possible.or was it? Ashes knew that she couldn't tell anybody what she had just found out, if Rhia had wanted somebody to know, she would have told somebody. Yes, that was it. Ashes just had to keep this to herself, not even letting Rhiannon know that she knew, Rhia would tell them all in time. Or so that's what she assumed Rhiannon would do.  
  
Lily looked at the mirror that stood facing them. Nervously, Lily pulled her friends off of her, and stepped towards the elegant glass. Once she was in good view of the mirror, she read the inscription carved on the top of the frame: Rirrom de Rorroh. She didn't understand.what did it mean? Lily turned her gaze from the inscription to focus on her reflection. What she saw made her scream, literately.  
  
(A/N: Muahaha.you don't get to know what Lily and Rhia saw in the mirror..yet.Muahaha.)  
  
Grabbing her three conscious friends' hands and instructing them to help her lift up their one unconscious friend. Once Rhiannon lay in the four girls' arms, looking very lifeless indeed, Lily and the others made a run for where the door they had originally been, closed their eyes, preparing themselves for the collision but they ended up not feeling anything. They opened their eyes to see that the effect of the wall was very similar to the one of platform 9 and ¾. Looking around they figured that they probably had missed breakfast and some classes. When they looked out a nearby window, seeing that the sun was high in the sky, their thoughts were confirmed. I guess they had been in that room longer than they had believed.  
  
Soon the four girls were debating on what to do next.  
  
"I say we see Dumbledore."  
  
"Go to the hospital wing, definitely."  
  
"No way, we should just go to class."  
  
"No can do, one, we don't know what class to go to, and two, we still have Rhia to consider."  
  
"I think we should just go back to our dorm and sort this out."  
  
"No, that would just be a waste of time. We can figure things out right here."  
  
There was a POP noise and the four friends looked down at Rhiannon to see her violet eyes wide open and blood shot while she spoke very clearly, yet very trance-like, "Sorry Mum. I never meant to let you down. I am so sorry."  
  
With the same POP Rhiannon Sinistra had her eyes tightly shut as if trying to block out the sun shining in her eyes. The four girls looked at each other quizzically but Sarah, Lorre, and Lily simply shrugged, and decided to accept the idea that it was just a crazy thing out of the blue. But Ashes knew otherwise.she couldn't tell them though.unless.no, never mind.  
  
Ashes rose from her thoughts, "I changed my mind you guys. Let's go see Dumbledore. And if you aren't all coming I don't care. I am, and I'm taking Rhia with me."  
  
Shocked at Ashes's sudden burst of demanding, Sarah, Lorre and Lily followed Ashes, to wherever she was going, extremely willingly.  
  
After wandering aimlessly for quite a while Lorre was starting to get frustrated, "Uh, Ashes, sorry to bother you but, um, where are we going?"  
  
Ashes thought that was a rather stupid question, "Duh, Dumbledore's office, I thought we already had that conversation.  
  
Sarah rolled her eyes, "We know that, Ashes, I think what Lorre meant was do you have any idea where Dumbledore's office is and how we are going to get there."  
  
Actually, Ashes hadn't really considered that and had thought that they could find the Headmaster's office by simply looking for it.  
  
Without anybody saying a word, the group of girls began to wander aimlessly again, and they bumped into someone who they had assumed to a Professor.  
  
The tall man pulled his cloak tightly around himself and snarled at the 11 year olds standing before him. Nervous as she was, Lily figured the best thing to do was to ask the strange man if he could direct them to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Uh, Sir? Do you know where the Headmaster's office is?"  
  
Lily could barely hear the man cackle under his breath, "Oh, how well I do know."  
  
The dark figure continued to mumble to himself until Sarah finally spoke up, "Well, if you know then, could you tell us where it is?"  
  
Annoyed for his thoughts to be disrupted, the man answered her coldly, "Why don't I just take you there, ladies?"  
  
Nodding, the girls began to follow the cloaked man, silently wondering how he could not notice the limp figure of Rhiannon in their arms.  
  
He lead them in front of a stone gargoyle, once again began mumbling and as if on cue, the statue moved aside, revealing a spiral staircase.  
  
Slowly the girls made their way up the stairs while the cloaked figure's footsteps were heard tapping down the corridor.  
  
Entering the room they were shocked to see the Headmaster sitting at his desk and look up, smiling, at them. Well, smiling until he saw the lifeless figure that they held.  
  
With a troubled look upon his face Albus Dumbledore asked what had happened, "Oh dear, what happened to Miss Sinistra?"  
  
Lorre quickly began explaining everything that had happened, but unfortunately Dumbledore could not understand a single word she had said.  
  
The Headmaster looked at Lorre quizzically, "Um, maybe the best thing to do is to ask Miss Sinistra herself."  
  
The four girls nodded silently, as their Headmaster woke up their friend, Rhia, with simply one word and a flick of his wand.  
  
Rubbing her head, the young Rhiannon Sinistra sat up dizzily from her spot on the floor. When her eyes had finally focused, Rhia gasped, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Professor. I didn't want to.I swear."  
  
Face full of confusion, the Headmaster kindly asked if he could speak to Miss Sinistra alone and the other four girls left his office. But before they could be out the door, he called to them, telling them to just start classes tomorrow, as the school day would soon be over, and that he would inform the other Professors of the cirkumstances.  
  
The four girls made their way back to Gryffindor tower with only the sound of their shoes hitting the cold hard floor. When they finally reached the Fat Lady, mumbling the password, and stumbling in, Lorre stepped right on Remus's back not noticing that he was lying on the piece of floor in front of her.  
  
Remus's friends snickered in the place they were sitting but then stopped, realizing something must be wrong as they hadn't seen the girls all day. Peter was still oblivious to the seriousness of the situation, while James and Sirius tried to send Remus silent signals.  
  
Not seeing his friends' signals, and still not realizing that this was not the best time to mess around, Remus reached up, smiling, and grabbed Lorre's ankle pulling her down to the floor. Lost in their own worlds, while Lorre was glaring at Remus with pure and cold hatred, the other three girls continued on their way to the dormitory. It was silent except for the distant steps of the girls climbing the stairs and Remus was completely and entirely confused.  
  
Lorre stood up, gathering all of her dignity once again, well at least all that she could manage, which to tell you the truth wasn't all that much. All the same, she stood up, straightening her robes and began to step over Remus. Just as her foot was raised above his back, she pulled it back and kicked him right in the ribs. Once again she went to step over the body on the floor, this time completing the action. With a solemn look on her face she continued towards the stairs and joined her friends in the dormitory.  
  
The girls sat on their beds not saying a word. Nobody wanted to speak, nobody wanted to be silent. Nobody knew what they wanted.  
  
Tired of the silence, Sarah got to her feet and spoke, "Come on you guys, so Rhia passed out on the first day of school, Lily screamed her head off, Remus was an idiot, Lorre got pissed.so most girls might not have this normal of a first day. But how can we let that ruin everything? It could have been worse you know." She looked around the room and the other girls still hung their heads, "Come on." She tried her very best to force a smile, "Let's go have dinner."  
  
Sarah walked over to the door, and opened it, holding it open as her friends walked through, and then following behind them.  
  
Even though this was only the first day of school, the majority of the group was well known in the wizarding community, and gossip spread fast. Which was quite amazing being that they had believed that Dumbledore was the only one who knew anything.  
  
A blond boy at the Hufflepuff table called out to them, "Hey! Is Rhiannon doing okay?"  
  
They uncomfortably shrugged and slightly nodded. I mean she was doing okay.  
  
Some people weren't so nice about it though. Malfoy for instance, "Hey mudbloods and other types of pond scum, did your fellow piece of mold have a stroke or a heart-attack?"  
  
Ashes turned and glared at Malfoy, "We may be pond scum, but at least we aren't snake dung, like some certain person, or more like people." Lucius Malfoy opened his mouth to make a smart comeback, but not being able to think of one, closed his mouth, turned and walked away.  
  
Smiling, Ashes turned back to her friends, "Shall we continue on our way, ladies?"  
  
In agreement the group made their way over to the Gryffindor table, and occupied the last four seats. Dinner seemed strangely silent, and not just to the first years. Nobody thought much of it though and the next thing they knew, they were back up in their dormitories and climbing into bed.  
  
Lily couldn't sleep that night, so she turned to the bed next to her. Lily stood up and quietly tiptoed over to Lorre's bed. She whispered into the curtains, "Lorre." No response. "Lorre?" Still no reply. "Lorre, are you awake?" Lily smiled to herself and stepped back when she heard movement coming from inside. The curtains were pulled aside and Lily was glad to see that it looked like Lorre had been awake too, and she hadn't woken her up.  
  
Lorre smiled that she wasn't the only one awake, "Hey Lils, couldn't sleep either?"  
  
"Nah."  
  
And out of boredom and the fact that they were wide awake, Lily sat down on Lorre's bed, and they started to talk.  
  
(A/N: hey! Updating finally.I was in a really weird mood.so don't kill me.I know its crap blah blah.but f you truly care (which you prolly don't as I don't even really care.ok ok..so I do care) anyways review! The button is right there! Ya just gotta click and say something! Well love you all.and if you read my other stories.sorry sorry..i will update as soon as possible.which may or may not be very soon, but the more reviews the faster I update.well buh bye. - Me/Jessie/The Princess of Insanity/The Squiggle Queen (as amazing as it may be, we are all one person) review my lovelies review! Oh and if you read my story on hp.com as well (*cough*hazel*cough*) please send me the address to my story on the boards.I cant find it!) 


End file.
